Red Plastic Cup Poison
by Zouboss
Summary: Mei was not having it with the stranger that flirted with her step-sister. Seeking help from Harumi, the night turns out a little sickeningly. Rated T for: Minor swearing, minor sexual content and use of alcohol. One-Shot


The jealousy that seemed to well up in Mei, was familiar and quite annoying. She didn't want to feel this way. She really didn't. But the girl also attending the god forsaken party seemed to inching closer to Yuzu as each minute passed by. She laughed loudly and touched Yuzu's shoulder playfully after every poorly written joke was said.

Mei had come to the conclusion, she did not like this girl.

Yuzu and Mei had been dating for a year and about a month now, and though both girls have kept their relationship in secret from both family and friends, they were both striving in the relationship they had formed. The black haired girl would never wish for more, something she wished to express to her joyful girlfriend but couldn't break that expressionless personality she had, so she left the words to bounce in her mind.

"I swear to...g-god," Harumi burped from behind Mei, her body swaying as an obvious sign of too much alcohol was in the plum haired girl's system. She approached Mei and placed an arm on Mei's shoulder, leaning on her for support. "Matsuri...won't freakin..leave me alone!"

Mei didn't reply, only glancing to where Matsuri was standing against the door frame to the master bedroom of some school student's house, nodding her head to the music that came from her headphones. The pink haired girl didn't seemed to be bothering Harumi but who knows? The younger girl always had tricks up her sleeve and was sly as a fox.

The mentioned girl opened her eyes and averted them towards Mei, her lips curved into a smirk.

"Y-you see that!" Harumi pointed with a hiccup, making Matsuri aware that both girls had noticed. "She's a..a d-devil I tell you!"-hiccup-"A devil!"

Mei shrugged Harumi off with a glare, not satisfied with Harumi's state. She scoffed and glanced again to where Yuzu and the girl was. They were even closer now but Yuzu seemed oblivious from the fact as she laughed in an innocent way.

After a few seconds of loathing the stranger, Mei smelled the scent of alcohol and warm breath on her ear. She flinched away and started to rub at her ears, trying to get rid of the sensitivity that was triggered. Mei looked at Harumi who stood with her eyes slanted towards Yuzu and her chatting companion.

Harumi seemed unaffected at the fact that Mei moved away from her. The girl instead of muttering, "Trouble in paradise?"

Mei shook her head with a blank stare. "I don't know what you mean." Mei felt her heart beat a few times faster than usual but fought the urge to let that show. Keeping a cold expression and a monotone voice was the best way to protect the true feelings that lurked inside her. No one should know that Mei and Yuzu were together...the only one to pick it up was Matsuri and... _Oh wait._

"It's okaaaayy," Harumi drawled with a smile. "As long as myyyy Yuuuzzuu is happy." She approached Mei again and wrapped her arm around Mei's shoulders. The girl obviously failed to get the sign when she was drunk that Mei did not like being touched unless by family or you know who. "Listen...you've,"-hiccup-"you've caused a lot of trouble for Yuzu before you...guys got to wherrreee you are. Annddd I don't appreciate thaaaatt. But since Yuuuzzuuu is waay more,"-hiccup-"Better now, I liiikkeee you."

Mei let out another scoff but didn't wriggle away. "What are you proposing?" The girl asked, actually wanting help from Yuzu's best friend if it were to get rid of that pest that was buzzing around her mentioned girlfriend.

Harumi smirked, satisfied that Mei was actually agreeing to her help. "Drink this." Harumi said, snatching a cup from a passerby. "And swallow." She handed it to Mei and the black haired girl looked at it with resistance.

"I'm not going to put such poison in my system."

"Do you want Yuzu away from her or not?"

Mei paused and looked at the stranger that was mere inches from Yuzu's face. The blond had her eyes closed laughing. She turned back to look at Harumi, who was waiting for a reply.

"Fine." Mei put her lips to the red solo cup and hesitated.

"Down the hatch it goes." Harumi mused.

Mei gulped.

A shudder ran down her spine immediately. The taste was revolting and she felt the slush like liquid sliding back up her throat, wanting to be released. Mei knew throwing up in public wasn't appropriate and raced to the nearest bathroom.

The violet eyed girl shoved pass a person coming out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

 _Why would you trust her!?_ Mei scolded herself as a wave of sludge left her mouth and dripped disgustingly off her lips and into the toilet bowl. _I feel so nasty._

Mei was afraid to leave her spot. She felt nausea like a heavy weight in her stomach and she gagged. The jerking motion hurt her body and she lifted her hands to support herself.

A frantic knocking followed as she gagged with emptiness. "Mei!" The familiar voice of Yuzu called the black haired girl's name, gracing Mei's ears. Harumi's painful plan had worked at least. The knob wiggled and turned and Mei glanced over to spot her girlfriend's concerned expression.

Yuzu closed the door behind her and joined Mei on the ground. She placed a comforting hand on Mei's shoulder and rubbed it. "I'm sorry Mei," Yuzu apologized for a reason unknown to the younger girl. "I shouldn't have dragged you along."

 _What? This isn't her fault._ Mei was going to reply but felt a wave of sickness rush over her. She prepared to vomit. _Dammit Harumi!_

Yuzu helped move Mei's hair away from the toilet and pulled a clip out of her own. "This is my fault." Emotion was thick in her voice as the blond put Mei's hair into a ponytail.

Mei couldn't stand hearing Yuzu placing the blame on herself. Her girlfriend always did. Even when it wasn't her influence that caused the situation. This was Mei's fault.

"Yuzu," Mei spluttered clenching the toilet bowl. _Who would drink this?!_ "S-stop it." She commanded weakly.

She heard the mentioned girl take in a breath. Mei didn't have to look to tell there was a mixture of surprise and regret on her face.

"Th-this isn't your fault."

"Mei-"

The violet eyed girl shook her head and spoke frustratedly, "You should stop taking the blame on everything. This was _my fault_. If I had simply controlled my emotions none of this would have happened."

Yuzu paused for a moment. Taking in everything her step sister told her. "I don't understand."

"I was jealous, Yuzu!" Mei shouted, feeling childish and a pang in the back of her throat. "If that stupid girl wasn't flirting with you, I would not be here right now!" The black haired girl felt a shudder and fought back to vomit again. She had to get her point across. "Yuzu, you are so damn oblivious! And bright! And you have a personality that I would kill to have!" There was a lot more coming out that Mei would have preferred to keep secret. But in the moment of being vulnerable, she had to let out what has been kept shut for awhile. "I want you to myself. I do not want to see others flirting with you. I just wish you could realize that." Mei finalised firmly. She gasped and then let a swarm of throw up leave her mouth.

Yuzu was silent for more than Mei would have liked.

Then the silence was sliced into a laughter that made Mei's ears burn red.

"What are you laughing at?" Mei breathed, recovering.

The blond continued laughing for a good few seconds and then closed it with the sweetest curve of her lips. "Mei, you were jealous?"

"Yes." Mei confirmed, now a little more insecure.

The next reply was Yuzu's arms wrapping around the black girl's waist and squeeze so tightly. Mei felt the red creeping up her neck as she felt Yuzu's chin on her shoulder.

Yuzu's voice was soft , tickling Mei's sensitive ears. "I would never betray you." Her voice was stern but warm, making Mei's heart rate increasing in a rising excitement.

She could felt Yuzu's fingers trail along her waistband of her skirt and creeping underneath. The blond's breath was strong on her skin. Yuzu's lips grazed along her neck.

Mei inhaled sharply. A warmth taking over her body. Her hips bucked as Yuzu's fingers glided to her center. Wanting to feel the blond on her growing senstive spot.

Her girlfriend's mouth moved along until it was near Mei's lips. But instead of wanting Yuzu's lips on hers, her eyes widened and she tried to pull back in protest.

Too late.

The blond's lips touched hers and her tongue slid in.

Yuzu pulled back quickly at the taste and spat. A drop of saliva touching Mei's face.

"Blah!" Yuzu's tongue stuck out in a sour expression. "What did you drink?!"

It was Mei's turn to laugh, more quiet then Yuzu. Yuzu frowned for a moment then shared the laughter with her step sister.

The black haired girl stood up after a good chuckle and offered her hand for Yuzu to take. The older girl gladly accepted and pulled Mei in a hug as she stood on her two feet.

"Come on," Mei said softly to Yuzu. "Let's go home. I can clean my mouth there...and we can continue what we started."

The blond's cheeks flooded into a bright red and Mei smiled.


End file.
